dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Thrax
Dr. Thrax is a mentally unstable terrorist from Command and Conquer who specializes in the production of deadly toxins. He appears in in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Dr. Thrax is a Middle Eastern man with brown eyes. He almost always wears a tan facewrap and has a pair of goggles hanging from his neck. He sports a camo coat with a matching shirt underneath. It is presumed he also wears camo pants. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *AK-47 *Combat Knife *Portable toxin lab *Anthrax vials *Anthrax Beta vials Abilities *Above average strategic thinking *Unparalleled skill in biochemistry *Reduced strength and endurance *Is capable of creating GLA strains of Anthrax, as well as Anthrax Beta and Anthrax Gamma. He can also create variations of these strains in order to render vaccines obsolete. **The GLA strain of Anthrax can kill someone within minutes of exposure, but can be treated with proper medical care if the victim is rushed to a medical professional within the short timespan they have. Its sludge form glows a bright green, and its gaseous form is an opaque darker green. Individuals can be infected if Anthrax gets into a wound, is ingested, or is inhaled. The smallest amount will kill someone. **Anthrax Beta glows a bright blue. It is mostly an upgraded form of Anthrax, able to kill an individual in less than a minute, though this can be prolonged with protection against Anthrax Beta such as a cheap gas mask, which the bioweapon can seep through. Higher quality gas masks and thicc, sealed armor can block out Anthrax Beta. **Anthrax Gamma is the deadliest bioweapon known to C&C: Generals. Not only is it capable of killing an individual within seconds of exposure, but it has extremely corrosive properties, capable of destroying entire tanks. It is not often stored as itself due to this, and its components must be kept in separate containers before being mixed together and deployed immediately after. It glows a very bright purple in both sludge and gaseous forms. *Dr. Thrax is mostly immune to his toxins, save for Anthrax Gamma. While he is immune to its biological effects, its ability to corrode whatever it touches obviously would still affect him. Personality As stated in his biography, "A cautious and scientific personality, Dr. Thrax never sleeps in the same bed two nights in a row and undergoes frequent cosmetic surgery to alter his appearance," Dr. Thrax is a very paranoid man. He trusts nobody, nor should they trust him. He has no problem with experimenting on living people, and has done so many times. He is "not right in the head" and has had his own men turn against him, for they believed he lost sight of what the GLA stood for, and that he simply wished to destroy the world. Dr. Thrax presumably used the GLA for its large pool of resources in order to further his experiments. He despises those who rule over him, and relishes the control being a General entails. Despite all this dark stuff, Dr. Thrax is a very funny guy. He ensures he has constant radio connection with whoever his main enemy is so he can feed them an endless supply of quips and puns. He frequently laughs at his own jokes, even if they're not that funny. Pre-Clash Biography Little is known about the GLA associate codenamed "Dr. Thrax." While background intelligence indicates that he received training as an immunologist in Jordan (allegedly getting his degree from a mail-ordered college), he left academics in 1995 and disappeared into a GLA-controlled ghetto in Cairo. For the past twenty years, he has produced chemical and biological weapons for terrorist organizations across the globe, including the GLA. Recent eavesdropping on cell phone traffic indicates that Dr. Thrax has become more involved in day-to-day operations of the GLA. He has scattered labs across Asia and the Middle East, where low-cost WMDs are produced and distributed to local terrorist cells. A cautious and scientific personality, Dr. Thrax never sleeps in the same bed two nights in a row and undergoes frequent cosmetic surgery to alter his appearance. There is overwhelming evidence that from this point on Dr. Thrax busily produced ever-more lethal biological and chemical weapons, which he sold to various terrorist organisations, including the GLA. During the First GLA War, Dr. Thrax was identified as a key leader in the GLA by the US military. When a new chemical weapon was used in a warhead by the GLA and launched from Baikonur Cosmodrome against an American naval base in northern Europe, the US started to hunt down the scientist. Documents obtained from US operations in Somalia and Mt Elbrus revealed that Thrax had massive influence in the terrorist organisation. Having had his funding cut off by the Americans in Operation: Black Gold, Thrax fought a fight to the death against them in the classified Area 52, where his main stronghold was located. Thrax had threatened to launch four warheads against key metropolitan centres but the US army managed to thwart his plans (with help from GLA defectors who were unhinged by Thrax's insanity). Thrax's base was destroyed by the US forces, and it was assumed that the doctor had perished in the battle. His disappearance had led to a short internal power struggle within the GLA after the battle. Notable Actions Nirn Markarth Dr. Thrax first appeared in the Skyrim hold of Markarth. Relationships Friend/Enemy Name Details regarding the relationship between the character and their friend/ enemy/ whatever. Trivia *Dr. Thrax's name is an obvious play on "Anthrax" Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Player Characters Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Command & Conquer: Generals Category:Command & Conquer Category:Zandoo Category:Irredeemable